


Show Me I Can Trust You

by WinterFang



Series: Pointless-Ness [2]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Drabble, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Sibling Bonding, Smoking, Step-Brothers, Stupid-Drabble, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFang/pseuds/WinterFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick was like a lost puppy... a raggety puppy, nor that was dirty, one that no one wanted. He would get what he wanted if he showed doggy eyes that held promises. Sometimes he just couldn't help himself with what he did. Though he was trying to learn, he was trying.<br/>That was Chris's perspective of him, anyway. And he wanted comfort in a friend, only because no one wanted him; he was looking for someone who wanted him. For who he was.</p><p> </p><p>For once, he wasn't alone in his life. It was his own fault that he pushed people a way, but they shouldn't stop trying. And he was looking for someone who wouldn't stop, perhaps Chris would be the one.</p><p> </p><p>(Nick takes Chris to a drug-house; this is how Chris smoked a joint for his first time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me I Can Trust You

He was laying in his bed, in the dark, alone and under the covers and he was sorta cold. But he was awake and he knew there was only one other person who was awake tonight. This person couldn't sleep, even if he tried.  
He could close his eyes for a few minutes and feel like he got some sleep, but after that, be would awaken and stay awake for a-long-time. At least until morning, where he would be so tired he'd sleep for an hour and then wake up again and not be able to go to sleep. And that very man was lurking in his doorway, almost as if he was debating whether to wake the other up... or if the one lying in bed was asleep. It was hard to figure out because the person in bed was a rather good actor.

His shaking fingers warily traced the wood on the frame, he was cautious... And alone, he didn't want to be alone tonight, besides, it was only eleven o'clock. No one should be sleeping at that time, besides his mother and sister.  
The boy in bed shifted just a little bit, so that he could see the older at the door, "C-Chris?" Came the shaky voice as his finger paused with taking nonsense patterns. He was smart, nothing could escape his eyes. Most likely it was the way his breath changed just a bit.  
Chris let out a soft sigh before he shifted and nudged the covers off of his body; the teen slowly sat up and looked at the druggie step-brother. Chris wasn't tired, not at all. And he wasn't annoyed either, he was just... He was feeling something; but it wasn't a bad feeling.

 

"Nick, what do you want?" Chris asked, he adopted a slightly annoyed gone. Though he wasn't really, he was actually curious. This had not happened before, and if the young man was honest - he was interested on learning more about Nick.  
Seeing as it was his father's weekend, and Nick - who was supposed to be homeless, was here. Chris didn't know much about his father's new 'family' - he was curious about Nick. Alicia was a bitch, at times at least, she was tolerable.

 

"I'm going out... I was wondering if you wanted to come...?" Nick was like a lost puppy... a raggety puppy, nor that was dirty, one that no one wanted. He would get what he wanted if he showed doggy eyes that held promises. Sometimes he just couldn't help himself with what he did. Though he was trying to learn, he was trying.  
That was Chris's perspective of him, anyway. And he wanted comfort in a friend, only because no one wanted him; he was looking for someone who wanted him. For who he was.

 

Chris's lips parted as he thought about his reply, what harm could it do?  
"Fine, as long as you promise not to get me killed." Chris replied after a moment, he moved the covers away from his legs and swung them over the side before he stood up and bent down to grab his shoes, he put those on and then grabbed himself a jacket.  
Nicholas looked rather happy that he had someone coming with him, for once, he wasn't alone in his life. It was his own fault that he pushed people a way, but they shouldn't stop trying. And he was looking for someone who wouldn't stop, perhaps Chris would be the one.

 

"Where are we going?" The teen had asked the moment they left the house and started down the road to where ever Nick was taking him, though the boy had an idea as to where they were going, he was still curious.  
"It's fun." Nick reassured, a smile on his face as he walked in long strides. He knew the city in-and-out. So there were some shortcuts they could take to get there. The druggie glanced back at his companion giving a little smile before he turned down an alley.  
Chris followed hesitantly, knowing now he'd have to put his trust in Nick. Though he barely knew the man, he would trust him because it was the only thing he could do.

 

After a couple minutes of walking in silence, a faint beat reached Chris's ears as they moved down an abandoned part of town. There was a church, a little bit of music coming from it and Chris guessed that this was the drug-house Nick went to. And what one earth made the man think he could trust Chris?  
And hell no, the younger was not a narc. Never.

 

Nicholas felt alive as he entered through the doors of the drug house, the music greeting him - More Beautiful, Blackbird Blackbird... it was a very good song for when he got high, it just... it felt right to be here. He immediately snagged two joints from Calvin, who gave a curious look to Chris, who looked away, almost as if he didn't want to be suspected of being underage. It was a thrill to be here. And the music was giving him an electric feeling, it made him feel alive!  
"Up here." Nick motioned as he climbs the stairs and quickly made it to the top, where a few beds were placed and there was a pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting on one of them, looking like she was already high.

 

Nicholas plopped down on the mattress and leaned over, capturing the girl's lips with his in a very... passionate kiss that made Chris feel very hot under the collar - and to avoid feeling even more awkward, he turned his head away and looked over all the bodies that mingled and danced together to the song.  
Another one came on and it had a very high beat - Le Castle Vania. How Chris knew that... he had a secret life of dancing.

The boy turned his head and found (to his relief) that Nick and that one woman had finished the kissing. Nick, now looked like he was high. By just kissing a very beautiful woman - it was funny how that could happen.

 

"Here - come and sit." Nick said as he patted the mattress, where Chris slid over and say down beside him, getting comfortable and then blinking in surprise as the joint was thruster in his hand so he could start smoking.  
"You thought I'd just take you here to show you around?" Nick asked, but by the time he finished that, the girl was suddenly kissing him; his own joint forgotten in his fingers.

 

Chris watched them for a moment, thinking, 'why the hell not?' Then he turned his attention to the joint and put it to his lips with shaky fingers.  
He was so going to hell for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Titles;  
> We're Going to Hell  
> Never Stop Trying


End file.
